


leave out all the rest

by transluucent



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Angst, Darkrebelshipping - Freeform, M/M, arc v spoilers, trashbagshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6735946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transluucent/pseuds/transluucent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>shun remembers his one and only best friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	leave out all the rest

Yuuto's laughter rumbled in his ears, like grey clouds rolling in a gentle wind. The sound echoed and rebounded, as if it was coming from far away, half-forgotten. Shun quickly covered his ears. He wanted to catch these precious memories before they fell, wanted to hold them with his cold lonely hands. 

Shun smiled to himself. Yuuto was all he had ever known, all he could ever know of love. Yuuto was an old rose, the sweet scent not yet faded from the limp, pale petals. He was someone whose kindness stuck with you, the person who would laugh at his bird puns even if they were (kind of) bad, the one who offered him comfort in dark alleyways, mourning their lost youth together. They shivered in fear of the cold and the dark and the waves of boots trampling through their home, their once colorful and brilliant home, reduced to dust and ashes and bloody ruins. 

Shun held his scarf to his face. This was all that was left now.

Yuuto said, "I hope that when I'm gone, I'll be able to remember everything you meant to me."

Shun felt tears stinging in his eyes, but refused to let them fall. Instead, he stiffened his posture and shifted his frown into a scowl. Don't say "when." Don't.. say things like that, Shun thought furiously. It's so selfish of Yuuto, to leave him behind like this! How dare he! But, he was the one who wasn't there to fight alongside him. It was the one time he wasn't there when Yuuto needed him. All he could do was helplessly watch the screen go dark, the curtains drawn on Yuuto's life story. He knew he was the one to blame. He could feel his insides churn and roll over, the waves of guilt and nausea crashing and colliding like a stormy ocean. 

Shun lost his one and only on that day. Numbness claimed him, and for once, he was an easy target. Eating was a bother, sleeping was torture, living was a nightmare. Where did he go from here? What to do, when his reason for living had already half-evaporated from the harsh light of reality. His best friend was gone. Shun was listless and wandering, trudging along a weary path. He was lonely but he'd never admit it. He would keep stumbling forward, fueled by stubborn habit, rather than passion or desire. 

"If only I could see you again."


End file.
